narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Domestic Violence of Brothers: Sannoto Senju vs Raian Uchiha!
Returning to a Yamagakure, a place once littered with the bones of those who defied Konoha, was Sannoto Senju. Today, the Senju returned to this specific nation under the orders of the Hokage, to renew the treaty that bonded two nations. However, the Hokage did indeed take a risk in sending Sannoto, as Yamagakure had become Uchiha territory and the history between the Senju and Uchiha was....fuzzy. It was extremely early in the day, as the sun barely illuminated the top of the architecture of Yamagakure. The streets were scarce, with the exception of a few merchant and store owners. For Sannoto, this time of day was perfect as he wanted to stay hidden as much as possible. He enjoyed the presence of others, but he had to be cautious of of his surroundings. The people of this village were indeed unpredictable, evident of their strategies during the Second Shinobi World War. It was a few hours before the meeting to renew the treaty began, giving the blonde-haired male time. Using this opportunity, he decided to hone his skills just in case this entire meeting was a set up for an attack. In a matter of minutes, Sannoto reached an open grassy field, essentially a perfect sparring place. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!", he exclaimed, forgetting for a second that he wanted his presence to be unknown. A guest training in a village for a meeting could raise suspicion, and suspicion was very unsafe for most shinobi. Raian Uchiha had tailed the blond-haired man from the moment he had entered the village, on the orders of the Yamakage, who was also his mother, Serana Uchiha. He tried to avoid raising suspicion by wearing a black cloak and hood, shielding his face from vision. Reaching a tree nearby the grassy field Sannoto had stopped in, which was just outside the village, Raian activated his Sharingan. His orders were clear; test this man's strength. Yamagakure only formed alliances with those who proved themselves in combat. Upon activating his eyes, the first thing that became apparent was the man's chakra. It practically radiated off of him, taking on a yellow coloration, the same color as the man's hair — Senju chakra. Raian narrowed his eyes. He was a second generation offspring of the newly revived Uchiha clan, which was brought back by his grandfather, Ryun Uchiha. He had heard the tails of the blood feud that existed between the Uchiha and the Senju from his mother, but had noted that the feud had been put to an end during the last great war. Nevertheless, the ability to test himself against a Senju excited the young Uchiha's fighting blood. Removing his cloak with a flick of his wrist, Raian descended the tree, landing several feet away from Sannoto. "So, you're the emissary from Konoha?" he said, his still-developing voice booming. "Not exactly who I expected, I suppose." "Indeed, I am", Sannoto replied, turning to face the Uchiha who stood before him. As expected, the most notable physical trait that revealed itself was his eyes; the Sharingan. "Well, this place really is Uchiha territory. I suspect that you knew of my existence the moment I entered the village", the Senju assumed, forming a small smirk upon his visage. "So, now that you have confronted me, what will you do?", he inquired, awaiting Raian's response. "Isn't it obvious?" Raian replied, placing his right hand firmly on the sword which was strapped to his waist, "I'm going to test you. I saw your chakra with my Sharingan. Its not everyday we have a Senju in the village." While he was talking, Raian was devising strategy. The man's chakra was strong. Much stronger than your average diplomat's chakra, that was for sure. If Raian had to guess, he assumed the man must've been at least Jōnin-rank, though his chakra suggested that he was a Kage-level opponent. With chakra that large, Raian would be a fool to simply charge in. No, he would take this nice and slow. Getting used to his opponent's fighting style and technique for turning up the heat. He looked the man directly in eye with his twin Sharingan eyes, waiting for the man to make a move. The Test "So you do know of my Senju nature", Sannoto said, gripping his Shakujō, which rested itself upon his back. "Well, I can't understand why a Senju wouldn't want to come to a place like this. This situation is extremely welcoming", he sarcastically added. Concluding Raian reached for his blade, that would implied that his fighting style revolved around his Kenjutsu abilities, and from the way he gripped the blade, one could assume that he extremely talented swordsman. "You won't take the offensive? Well, than allow me to make the first move", the Senju declared, shooting multiple pebbles of Iron towards the Uchiha, at a quick speed. Sannoto had devised his strategy long before his first move, and hopefully everything would go as planned. "Iron?!" Raian thought, plunging his hand into the weapon's pouch resting on his buttocks. His Sharingan made everything clear. One, two, three, four... ten. Ten iron bullets the size of pebbles. The Senju was fast too. It was only because of the Sharingan that Raian was able to see the two hand signs preformed before the technique. In a similar speed, Raian retrieved ten shuriken from his pouch and hurled them towards the oncoming offense. The sound of metal clanking together rang out, as each shuriken hit its mark, causing all twenty weapons, both iron bullets and shuriken, to scatter harmlessly to the ground. Raian took a brief second to observe the fallen iron bullets. As he had thought, the radiated with an oddly-colored chakra. This was a nature transformation; likely kekkei genkai. He would have to test it out some more and see just what this man's technique could do. Cupping his fingers around his mouth, Raian bound up his chakra at the center of his chest and expelled it outwards. "Fire Release: Great Flame Technique!" he thought inwardly. Flames erupted from the young Uchiha's lips, spreading outward to form a massive flamethrower which charred the land as the flames licked it. Within seconds the flames would be upon the Senju. A basic attack, but it would serve its purposes if the Senju did as Raian thought he would. "The Fire Release. That doesn't really surprise me", Sannoto said, forming a hand seal of his own; horse. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation", the Senju thought. Deep inside of his own body, the Senju kneaded his own chakra and quickly converted it into fire. Sannoto's stomach expanded, making him bigger than his nature would allow. Seemingly incapable of containing this massive amount of fire, the flames erupted from his mouth, taking the shape of gigantic wave upon it's release. This wave engulfed everything in it's path, the grass which decorated this field, the tiniest of insects, and even the Uchiha's earlier technique. "The tables have been turned", Sannoto playfully teased, attempting to display his prowess with the Fire Release, contradictory to what one would assume. The Senju always used a similar fighting style, defending and then attacking when the time is right. That was always his plan, regardless in what shinobi art he was using. And this was the perfect way to execute that fighting style; defending and attacking simultaneously. "To produce a Fire Release technique of that magnitude... this guy's chakra is indeed strong... however.." Raian thought inwardly as his hands made haste to preform the seals Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog. Releasing the steady stream of fire from his mouth, Raian quickly ducked down, slamming both of his palms onto the ground beneath his feet. Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. The ground shook violently and gave way, as an immense wall of earth, rock, and mud rose up quickly in between Raian and Sannoto, the fire from the latter's technique harmlessly colliding with it and extinguishing. Once the signs of immediate danger were gone, Raian leaped up, using his chakra to assist his climb to the top of the large earth wall, where he looked down upon his Senju foe. "Defending ''and attacking at the same time. This man is definitely Kage-level material. His chakra is still radiating around him despite using such a large technique. Very well then. I'll resort to that." Raian surmised. With a speed rivaling that of the Senju's earlier display, Raian swiftly began to form hand seals. Tiger, Snake, Dog, and Dragon. He then clapped his hands together. Upon doing so, four coffins shot up from the ground directly beneath him, in front of the wall. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. The legendary technique. One Raian had painstakingly mastered in order to compose the core of his fighting style. Leaping down from the wall, Raian landed directly behind the coffins, just as the lids fell of them, revealing Izuna Uchiha, Inabi Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, and Fujoshi Shihōin. "Looks like I'm back alive." Izuna mused, stepping from his coffin. "Indeed. This is the first time I am using this technique on you, Izuna-sama." Raian replied. "Its the Impure World technique." Fujoshi chimed in, answering Izuna's unspoken question. "Practicing this again, Raian-chan?" Fujoshi had been a big part of the younger Uchiha's life when he was but a small boy, having been his grandfather's closest adviser. "You could say that, Fujoshi-san." Raian replied. "This, however, is an in-battle practice session." Stepping forward, Izuna retrieved several kunai, marked with sealing tags, from his weapons pouch. Slowly and precisely, he inserted each tag into the heads of the reincarnated shinobi. Smoke arose off of all four, as their bodies returned to their original coloration and proportions. The three revived Uchiha then formed a line in front of Raian, while Fujoshi, being the medical ninja, took up Raian's flank. With a single hand seal, Raian suppressed Izuna, Inabi, and Setsuna's personalities, leaving only Fujoshi's intact. "Now, let's begin." Raian declared. With that, Raian, Setsuna, and Inabi all ran forward, forming the horse hand seals. Wordlessly, each cast the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique from their mouths, which merged together to form a massive inferno that continued to spread outwards, incinerating anything in its path as it traveled toward the Senju. At the same time, Izuna, who had remained in his spot, released a sizable gust of wind from his mouth, which combined with the three-way Fire Release technique, further increasing its size and ferocity. Sannoto could feel the heat from the technique, despite it being a few feet away. Responding to the enormous wave of Fire, the Senju quickly formed three simply hand seals, and placed his hand on the ground, surrounding himself in an entire Dome of Steel which harmlessly extinguished the flames which sought to destroy him. Several moments later, when everything seemed safe, the dome sunk back into the earth, revealing the unharmed Senju. "Edo Tensei, a technique originally used by Tobirama Senju, my uncle. I wouldn't have imagined that I would be battling a foe with powers like this. But, this technique is still forbidden", Sannoto explained, attempting to hide his surprised disposition. "I guess I can't do anything except battle at this point..". With those words, Sannoto charged towards the Uchiha, with his natural battle instinct guiding his decisions and actions as this point. It was only a matter of second before the four shinobi clashed with each other, meaning Sannoto only had a few moments to act quickly. In a rapid succession, Sannoto formed seven complex hand seals, and placed his left palm towards Raian and his summoning. "Lightning Release: Lightning Flare Technique!", he yelled, sending a large blast of lightning his opponent's way. Raian observed carefully with his Sharingan. It was as he thought. Three different sources of chakra were being kneaded into the iron-composed techniques being used by the elder Senju. An Iron Release kekkei tōta — and a formidable one at that. As the lightning blast neared him, the resurrected Izuna activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, before immediately casting Susanoo — manifesting the ribcage and arm, and using the hand to protect Raian from the oncoming lightning, which bounced off harmlessly. "Yes, Edo Tensei. Impure World Reincarnation. The technique invented by . Ironic that it should wind up in an Uchiha's hands and be used against one of Tobirama's descendants." Raian mused to himself. Just then, the reincarnated Setsuna finished his seal sequence; Snake, Ram, Monkey, Tiger. The short-haired Uchiha then unleashed a cloud of miasma-like gas, which completely enshrouded the Senju man, though initially it did no harm. Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, one of Setsuna's personal favorites in life. Izuna, still protecting both himself and Raian with Susanoo, then ignited the the flammable gas, expelling a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique from his mouth, causing a massive explosion, which ripped through the ground scattered debris around the battlefield. The debris and the smoke from the massive explosion had eventually cleared up, and revealed the injured Senju, his flesh severely burned. Obviously, he had lacked a proper defense to the technique, thus he received multiple wounds in the process. However, a few seconds later, his damaged flesh and injures soon began to heal, and at a quick rate. Soon enough, the injuries he sustained from the attack were gone, almost as if they never were dealt to him in the first place. His body was completely intact, and in a better condition that it was when he started the battle. "''So, he's a user of the Susanoo", Sannoto confirmed, referring to Izuna. "That means that he can use Amaterasu, a technique which probably poses the greatest threat to me", he pondered, while creating two iron clones to assist him. Not only had his Iron Release affected his battle style, but it also affected his body on a cellular level, effectively supplying his body with perfect balances of iron. This not only increased his, already, extraordinary physical capabilities, but also increased his mental abilities as well; allowing him to calculate and form strategies, but more importantly, it allowed him memorize things with relative ease and even instantaneously. Using this memory, he recalled multiple battles with past Uchiha who possessed similar abilities to Izuna himself, and devised a three step strategy accordingly. "Susanoo lacks proper defense near the feet. All I have to do is attack lower", he devised, forming a simple tiger hand seal. "Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!" In a matter of moments, the earth beneath Sannoto had risen, lifting the Senju and his clones several feet above that of his Uchiha opponents. This technique was simply meant to protect Sannoto from his own technique, which he was about to unleash. Secondly, one of his clones formed another sequence of hand signals, dog and ram, activating his Earth Release: Shinigami's Mud Bath. Mud shot from the ground beneath Raian and his summonings, surrounding their feet several seconds later, thus making it extremely difficult to maneuver. Though this mud did seem harmless, it was indeed another setup for his last and final technique. This time, the second clone formed five hand seals in a rapid succession. Seconds later, fire erupted from these cracks beneath them (formed from the explosion caused by Raian's technique), igniting the mud and causing another massive explosion which sought to destroy everything in that area, except for the caster himself, who was safe on higher grounds. Fortunately for Raian, he possessed the Sharingan and, therefore, was able to see Sannoto forming his techniques with his chakra. He could then see the chakra traveling through the ground for his location. Raian acted quickly. He knew Sannoto was targeting the weakness of Izuna's Susanoo. Slamming his hands on the ground, the earth began to cave in beneath him. Gripping Raian with the arm of Susanoo, Izuna leaped away from the rapidly collapsing earth, landing on a nearby tree. Earth Release: Moving Earth Core. Suddenly, an explosion rang out, sending flames and smoke hurling out of the gaping hole in the ground as Sannoto's technique activated. "Don't underestimate me." Raian snarled, glaring at the Senju from his safety perch. Izuna deactivated Susanoo, and the remaining resurrected shinobi regrouped with Raian. Clapping his hands together, Raian funneled his chakra into the ground beneath him. The earth groaned as two large slabs of rock rose up on either side of Sannoto and his clones, forming a massive sandwich-like structure. As they raised, Izuna, Setsuna, and Inabi all fired Fire Release: Great Flame Technique from their mouths, sending a massive inferno towards Sannoto and his clones, in case they tried to escape Raian's technique. The two massive slabs of rocks now neared their target; "Earth Release: Sandwich Technique!" Raian declared. Managing to form a Handseal before falling into the hole, Sannoto formed his Armor of Iron; compacted Iron along with a surge of iron chakra, which protected him from dire situations, thus he was saved from his own explosion, however his clones were destroyed instantly. All that remained of his clones were burned iron. Iron which would come in handy in a later time. Right now however, he had bigger problems to deal with, such as this Earth and fire techniques, which sought to destroy him. "Impressive, Uchiha. I have underestimated you, but I won't make that mistake twice..", Sannoto claimed, a small smirk forming upon his visage, as he grabbed a piece of the burned iron, which was left from his clones, and threw it towards Raian and his ressurected shinobi. The burned iron shot straight through the extremely hot and large wave of fire. With this, Sannoto activated his Iron Migration Technique, teleporting to that piece of iron seconds later, dodging both attacks simultaneously. The Senju looked backwards and watched the earth and fire combination unfold, his face still holding that playful smirk. "That was almost me", he said to Raian, turning his body to face him. "Luckily, I managed to dodge it, but at the expense of my clones", he added, a large surge of silver chakra flowing around his body. This was the Senju's armor of Iron, a technique which protected him from high level techniques, while also increasing his body's preformance, by controlling the iron in his body to produce more blood cells quicker, and to distribute those blood cells across the body at a quicker rate. "Luckily, I managed to dodge it, but at the expense of my clones", he added. A little tired of talking, the Senju decided to take the offensive. "Now, what to do about those Edo Tensei? Well, I could attempt to use a genjutsu to force the Uchiha to deactivate the technique, but he has that blasted Sharingan. He could see through the technique, and with ease. And if he couldn't, those three would channel chakra through him and break the genjutsu. I see what I have to do. I'll have to immobilize them, and quickly..", the blonde-haired male thought inwardly, forming a sequence of hand seal before finally placing his palms on the ground. "Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach!". Seconds later, Sannoto and his opponent's were warped to the inside of a toad stomach. More specifically, he warped himself and his opponent's to the stomach of a "Gourd Toad". In an instant, the three Uchiha found themselves surrounded by an entire lake of strong corrosive gastric acid, which could burn someone upon impact. Not only was this dangerous, but the stomach itself began to retract on it's self, a special ability utilized by this technique. In minutes the entire stomach would crush those inside. "Summoning techniques are useless in here. The gourd toad has a special barrier which prevents that..So what will you do, Raian? Now that you are trapped and is now at my mercy?", Sannoto inquired, before placing one knee on the ground and deactivating his armor. Maintaining multiple techniques at once was extremely exhausting, even for someone with his large chakra supplies. At His Mercy... Raian saw Sannoto's chakra waver. Where it was once a flaming aura, which encased his body, it was now flickering violently, like a flame about to go out. Raian knew this was his chance. He was far from being out of tricks. The young Uchiha clapped his hands together once again. As water being released from a high pressure well, black chakra erupted from Raian's inner being, completely enveloping his body in an intense chakra aura. "At your mercy?" Raian repeated, in an almost sarcastic tone. "Your chakra is weakening and you can barely stand. This... menial attempt to control the Impure World summons is only a temporary fix. No more playing around. I'll show you my full power." Raian glanced at his surroundings; the inside of a giant toad summons. How typical of a Konohagakure shinobi. The first thing he'd have to deal with is his surroundings. Three chakra arms emerged from the shroud, forming a large, basketball-sized chakra ball above his head. The Great Mini-Tailed Beast Ball. One of the weaknesses of his tailed beast mode. He couldn't yet fully transform into his beast, so he was forced to improvising when it came to using the signature technique of the Jinchūriki — the Tailed Beast Ball. Once the ball was completely formed, Raian tossed it with his chakra arms, sending it flying into the wall of the great toad's stomach. The explosion that followed completely tore open the giant amphibian, creating an immense shockwave in the process. Turning immediately to his summons, Raian patted each of the resurrected Uchiha on their shoulders, transferring his tailed beast chakra into them. Shortly thereafter, a tailless cloak of chakra began to form around them, allowing them to break free of their entrapment. Raian and his summons then leaped out of the gaping hole in the toad's stomach to freedom. "What will you do now, Senju?" Raian quipped, glaring at the wounded toad. Following after Raian was Sannoto, who had reactivated his Armor of Iron to match his new transformation. "I'll just have to continue this battle. I was simply taking a short break. That's all", the Senju admitted, sending the wounded toad back to his natural habitat. "This isn't regular chakra. It's too strong...too foul. It must belong to the Ten-Tails", Sannoto devised. The Senju had personally survived one the Ten-Tails Tailed Beats Ball during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but the energy he felt from the attack still rang throughout his body, as if he had never truly escaped. That's how powerful that chakra was. Realizing that he would need his full chakra reserves, Sannoto gripped his Shakujō. In an instant, a large amount of yellow chakra was released from the staff, causing a dense reaction in the atmosphere upon it's release. This was his power, and he would use it effectively. "This power is incredible! Finally, I'll get to test my abilities for once. Suppressing the ten tails chakra, that should be a feat..", he said to himself, forming a simple ram hand signal.Iron Release: Tailed Beast Oppression! Iron shot from the ground, wrapping itself around the summoning. In an instant, the iron began to glow a greenish color. Slowly, the summonings found the Ten-Tails chakra being drained from their being. As the chakra was being drained and suppressed, Sannoto's iron armor was increasing in size, and the chakra which was once a light silver slowly started to turn a dark grey, showing that it was getting stronger...much stronger. "My technique is getting stronger, Uchiha", Sannoto emphasized, adding a small smirk to his comment. "What will you do now? In a matter of seconds, you're summonings will be without this special chakra that you granted them, and it will increase my own armor tenfold, even more that it already has. You may have escaped my technique, but you are still trapped within my grasp.." "Is that your claim?" Raian chuckled to himself. Suddenly, the iron constructs began to ignite with the fires of Amaterasu, which consumed the iron entrapment until it was no more. Another of Izuna's techniques. With a simple, one-handed hand seal, each of the zombified shinobi transformed into a "Version 2" state, increasing the density of the tailed beast chakra in the air. "I suppose its time to cut to the chase, Senju." Raian quipped. "Your Iron Release... is futile from this point on. You should never use your ultimate techniques so easily. I saw a weakness in your Iron Release earlier, and my demonstration just now confirmed my suspicion." Folding his arms casually, Raian continued with his monologue; "Iron's only defeat is rust, which can only occur in high concentrations of oxygen. Fire-type ninjutsu burn oxygen, therefore, the more powerful the fire-type technique, the stronger the concentration of oxygen is in that particular location. Earlier, Inabi, Setsuna, and Izuna were able to destroy your clones with a high-level Fire technique. To you, that may seem like nothing, but that is because you were too drunk on your own power to notice what was actually happening." As he continued to talk, he gestured to the remains of the iron cage that now lie melted and darkened from the Amaterasu. As he did, part of the cage crumbled and blew away with the breeze. "Amaterasu is the most powerful Fire technique there is. By igniting your iron with it, I rapidly increased its contact with oxygen, causing it to rust faster than you could pour chakra into it, rendering your technique completely null. Also, recall earlier, when I heavily damaged you, prior to healing yourself, with a super-heated explosion? You were coated in that iron armor. If you're not careful, I could cause your body to rust." Having finally completed their transformations, the zombified shinobi began to gather chakra in front of their mouths, forming it into a dense black ball of chakra. "I'll give you credit, though. Recognizing the Ten-Tails' chakra and then trying to suppress it. It would've worked, had I not been paying more attention than you.... Checkmate." Instantly, the three zombified ninja released the chakra from their mouths in a highly condensed ball form — the Tailed Beast Ball. The resulting explosion caused the ground to tremor, and the nearby trees and grass to catch on fire, creating a tremendous inferno. "Impressive! No one has ever been able to see that weakness. I've been trying to figure a way around that for years now, but nothing seems to come to mind..", Sannoto admitted, placing his palms towards the attack was coming at him. Using a technique he inherited from his grandfather, Yūrei Katō, he directed the Uchiha's assault to the left of himself. "But, I do have other means of battling other than my Iron Release. Though, it is a pain to do so without it..", the Senju complained, before glancing over at the Uchiha, while also deactivating his Armor of Iron. "I better do something about those summonings. I guess I have no choice, I must use......genjutsu", he thought, instantly forming a tiger hand signal. "Bringer-of-Darkness Technique!", he whispered to himself. Following his whisper, a dark shroud covered the area, blanketing the Senju's presence through eye-sight. Even those with aided eyes would have trouble seeing through such a technique, but Raian had already proved that he was unique. Sannoto would need more to mask his presence, entirely. Sannoto once more formed another hand signal, this one being the boar handseal, activating his Echoes in the Dark Technique. The shrieks of dying Uchiha echoed throughout the battlefield, louder than one could tolerate. However, these extremely loud shrieks came upon Raian and his summons from multiple directions. The source simply couldn't be traced. With his sense of sight and sense of hearing being taken, the Senju could plan his next attack in the shadows of his own technique, without fears of being discovered. Within the shadows, the Senju slowly placed his hands together so that they created a triangular shape; a targeting system perhaps. With a smirk, he moved his upwards and aimed them towards Raian, with his figure being placed in the middle of this triangular shape. He was almost ready to execute his technique....a technique passed down throughout the Senju family.